A Birthday Surprise
by SchalaSonII
Summary: A Zoro birthday one-shot. It's Zoro's birthday, and a certain female D. is planning something...what could go wrong? Oh, right, every other member of the Straw Hat crew forgetting it's his birthday! ZoroxOC and some LuffyxNami.


_**[A/N: This is just a birthday fic for Zoro. This story is associated with my other One Piece fic, One Piece: An Untold Story, so my own OC is in this.**_

_**Pairings: Some LuffyxNami and ZoroxOC**_

_**Remember, I don't own anything except my own OC and the plot. Enjoy!]**_

* * *

The Thousand Sunny was docked at an island and everyone was just being their normal selves. Luffy and Usopp were getting fish for the aquarium; Nami and Robin were in the aquarium bar; Zoro was training; Franky was making some adjustments to the Sunny; Brook was practicing on his violin. But there was one more member of the Straw Hat crew who wasn't currently doing something, Flare, Luffy's twin sister and the Vice-Captain of the Straw Hats. She was pacing back and forth on the deck, trying to figure something out. _Of course! How could I forget today? _She thought, mentally slapping herself. She ran over to where Luffy and Usopp were.

"Hey Luffy!" she called out.

Luffy turned out. "What's up, Flare?"

"Can you call everyone to the deck?" she asked him.

Luffy looked confused, but decided to do it anyway. "Sure!"

Everyone was gathered on the deck, wondering what was going on.

"Oi, why did you guys have to interrupt my training?" Zoro asked.

"Yohohohoho, I wonder what Luffy-san and Flare-san are planning," Brook said.

Robin gave off a mysterious smile, as if she already knew what was going on. Nami, on the other hand, was seemingly angry.

"I wonder what this SUUPPPERR meeting is about," Franky said, striking his signature pose.

Luffy turned to Flare. "Flare, why did you call this meeting?"

Flare smiled. "You'll see, Luf. You'll see…" she turned to everyone one else. "Oi! Guys listen!"

Everyone faced the female D.

"Okay, so we're starting to run out of some supplies," she said and turned to Zoro. "Zoro, you need to go get the supplies."

Zoro pretty much looked confused, but he didn't question it and left.

"Wait a minute, Flare-chwan!" Sanji said when he left. "Won't the marimo get lost on the island? Let me go get the supplies for you!"

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Flare told him. "I want Zoro to get lost!"

Everyone had on confused looks, except for Robin. "You are planning something aren't you, Flare," she told Flare.

Flare nodded and turned to everyone. "Okay, does anyone know what today is?"

"It's Sunday, isn't it?" Nami said.

"November 11th?" Chopper asked.

"Those are both correct," she told them. "But those aren't he answers I'm looking for."

"Then what is today?" Nami asked.

"I'm also curious," Robin said.

"Today is Zoro's birthday!" she informed them.

Everyone, except Sanji, Robin, and oddly enough…Brook, went into panic. They had forgotten.

"Okay guys, calm down!" Flare told them. "Now, I had already planned a party for Zoro, so we have nothing to worry about. Okay, Sanji, go and bake a cake!"

"Of course, Flare-chwan!" Sanji answered in lovey-dovey mode. "You look so fierce when giving orders~!"

"Sanji. Cake. Now," she told him and he went to the kitchen.

"Alright. Now, Luffy and Nami, you guys go get your presents for him," she told Luffy and Nami. "Oh, and get some sake too. Make sure he doesn't mess this up, Nami."

"No problem," Nami said and she left into town with Luffy.

"Now, Usopp and Franky. I need you two to go get some decorations," she said. "And be sure to get your presents while you guys are at it."

"SUUPPEERR!" Franky said while doing his signature pose. "You can count on us!"

"Don't worry, Flare! The honorable Usopp will not fail!" he told her proudly.

"You better," she said and turned to Chopper and Robin. "So, Robin, you can go into town and get your present, same thing with you, Chopper."

They both nodded and went off.

"Brook, you can stay here and watch, too," Flare said. "Since you're the only person other than me to buy Zoro's present early."

"Yohohohoho," Brook laughed. "How did you find out, Flare-san?"

"You left the door to the guys' room open when you were putting it away," Flare told him.

"Well, since it's just you, me, and Sanji-san," Brook started. "Would you mind showing me your pan-?"

He was cut off by Flare's fist and was knocked to the ground. "No," she answered calmly.

"What fierceness!" Brook said. "It makes me want to jump out of my skin…even though I really have no skin! Skull joke! Yohohohoho!"

* * *

**Meanwhile, with Luffy and Nami…**

"Nami~ Come on~!" Luffy whined. They had just passed by a butcher shop and Luffy wanted some meat.

"No, Luffy!" Nami told him. "We need to find a store so we can buy some sake!"

"Aw, please Nami~" he pleaded.

"Luffy! We need to get some sake and you still need to find a present for Zoro!" she informed him.

Luffy pouted and crossed his arms. "Fine."

Nami facial expression softened. She had got to admit, Luffy did look kind of cute like that. Wait. Luffy…cute? When did she ever think that? She shook it off and turned to Luffy. She sighed at how upset he looked, "Okay, once we get the sake and find your present for him, then you can get some meat," she told him.

Luffy's face lit up, "Really Nami? Yeah! Thank you! Thank you!" He pulled her into a bear hug.

Nami smiled. "Your welcome, Luffy…but don't spend too much money."

* * *

**With Usopp and Franky…**

Usopp and Franky were walking out of a store. Franky was carrying two boxes that were gift wrapped and Usopp was carrying a couple of bags.

"Man, did we get lucky or what?" Usopp said. "The owner of the store just happened to be a professional swordsman!"

"Yeah, what SUUPPERR luck!" Franky said, but didn't strike his pose, because of the boxes he was carrying.

"Now, let's head to the Sunny and help prepare," Usopp said.

* * *

**With Robin…**

Robin was going down the streets, seeing if anything here would be a suitable present for Zoro. Then, she spotted the perfect item. Robin walked into the store and went to the counter.

"Excuse me," she started. "How much is the item at the front of the store?"

"Oh," the lady at the counter said. "It's 15,000 beri."

_Sorry, Nami-chan, looks like I must pay some money for this,_ Robin apologized in thought as she put the money down on the counter.

As she was walking down the street towards the Sunny, she spotted Luffy and Nami walking out of a bar, actually holding hands. She smiled and walked back down to the Sunny, deciding not to bother them.

* * *

**With Chopper…**

Chopper was walking around the town, looking for a present for Zoro. Then, he spotted a sword shop and entered it.

"Ah, hello," the old man at the counter told him.

"Look, grandpa," the little girl behind him said. "A tanuki."

Chopper looked slightly irritated. "I'm a reindeer, not a tanuki. See, I have horns," he pointed to his horns.

"So…KAWAII!" the girl looked very lovey-dovey at this point.

The old man chuckled. "So, what brings you here? You don't seem like the type that can wield a sword."

"Oh, I'm looking for something as a present for a friend. He's a swordsman," Chopper explained, trying to pull out of the girl's hug.

"I see," the old man shuffled through his desk and pulled an item. "Here. This will be a good present for your friend."

Chopper finally managed to pull himself out of the girl's grip and walked up to the counter. "How much is it?"

The man smiled. "Free of charge."

"Really?" Chopper asked. "Arigatō."

"Take care," the old man said as Chopper left to go towards the Sunny.

* * *

**Back at the Sunny…**

"Okay, so does everyone have their presents?" Nami asked once everyone got to the Sunny.

"I have mine," Usopp said.

"Same here," Flare said. "It's in the dining hall with everyone else's presents."

"I put mine away," Robin told her.

"Mine's with the others' too," Chopper informed her.

"Mine's also with everyone's SUUPPEERR gifts," Franky said, striking his signature pose.

Nami turned to Sanji. "What about you, Sanji-kun? Where's your gift?"

"My gift is the cake, Nami-san," Sanji replied.

"Fine," Nami told him and turned to Flare. "You know what to do."

Flare nodded. "Yeah, I'll go get Zoro," she said and left to find him.

* * *

Flare was walking around the town, when she finally spotted Zoro. She ran up to him. "There you are!" she told him. "C'mon! You need to head back to the Sunny!"

"Huh?" Zoro had on a confused look. "But I didn't even get the supplies…"

Flare shook her head. "Never mind about that, I lied to stall you."

"Wait a minute-!" but Zoro was cut off when Flare grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the docks. "H-hey, slow down, Flare!"

Flare turned her head to face him. "Sorry, no time for that! We're gonna be late if I don't run at full speed!"

"L-late for what?!" Zoro asked.

"You'll see when we get there!" she answered and looked up. "Ah! The Sunny is coming into view!"

Zoro was stumbling forward, feeling it to be undignified that he was being dragged around by Flare. Then, he noticed how close they were and blushed uncomfortably.

Flare noticed that Zoro was blushing. "What's up? Are you embarrassed or something?" she asked but Zoro didn't answer. She shrugged it off and they finally made it to the Sunny, where there was a whole party waiting for Zoro.

Zoro took one good look around the Sunny. Black and green decorations were everywhere. Heck, there was even a cake with a crudely drawn picture of his face on it. He turned to face Flare, who had on a wide grin.

"Happy Birthday!" she told him and for the first time in forever, Zoro actually smiled.

"Thanks guys," he told the whole crew.

"You know," Nami said. "You should really be thanking Flare. If it hadn't been for her, this party would probably not even have happened."

Everyone else agreed with Nami's statement.

Flare walked up to Zoro.

"Thanks," he told her.

She put her hand on the back of her head. "Haha, no problem! It's just a party!"

"Now…LET'S PARTY!" Luffy yelled and ran over to where the cake was.

"Oi, baka! Don't mess up that cake! I worked for hours on it!" Sanji called out.

"Looks like you didn't do a good job on it," Zoro muttered. "I don't look like that."

Flare giggled a little bit.

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "What? Do you think that I look like that?"

"No," she said, darting her eyes around the ship.

"You're a terrible liar, ya know that?" he told her.

"I'm good enough to fool you," she retorted playfully.

* * *

And so, the night went on, and Zoro finally got to see what everyone had bought for him. From Luffy, he had managed to find a bottle of rum that was actually _shaped_ like a sword. Nami had gotten him a compass, in case he would get lost. Of course, Zoro said that he wouldn't need it. Usopp had given him a map of the Sunny. Zoro's reaction was the same as the previous gift. Sanji, of course, said the cake was his present. Chopper had bought some sword polish. Robin had bought him a new haramaki, since his other one looked old and had some tears in it. Both Franky and Brook and gotten some training weights. And last, but not least, Flare had bought him an electric blade sharpener in case his swords get dull. All in all, the party was filled with presents, food, and booze…and none of the Straw Hats had ever drunk so much in their entire life than that day.

* * *

_**[A/N: So, how was it? I apologize if I made any of the characters OOC. Review if you liked it~!]**_


End file.
